Through fire and darkness
by AomeAi
Summary: Leanna has gone through enough bumps in her life, all she wants now is to live peacefully and unnoticed. Well someone forgot to tell fate about it. Legolas thought for a long time that the course had fallen upon him and yet there she was standing in front of him, calling his name once more.
1. The Eye

There was a high chance that going back to her house that particular morning wouldn't be possible. Leanna was as tired as it gets and having lost her buss was an unwelcomed plus, especially since it forced her to a really long walk under the current pouring rain.

"Just me and my great luck"

With her car at the workshop and having worked far too many extra hours, she was let to her own device by co-workers under a hellish storm. People around used to treat her as a sort of android capable of accomplishing any task at any moment and as sick as she was of it there was little she could do but oblige because fact was: she fricking needed the money.

Moving to a big city was never in her plans, but life doesn't usually work out how one expects, as so at her twenty-five she was struggling between jobs to pay the mortgage to an old family house that at some point was used as a Bed and Breakfast and was actually in ruins, instead of running it along with her parents.

The woman forced herself to push away the pain in her chest that such thought still invoked. All she could do now was put the past behind and give a figurative step towards the future and a more literal one into the almost flooded streets.

"Well Leanna you just needed to get the extra cash didn't you?" the brunette reprimanded herself.

Resignation in hand she started her race towards the park across the street, it was a short cut a mudded one of course. Thanks to her poor sense of high fashion and very short funds for clothing she was wearing a pair of black military style boots, an old pair of jeans, a navy blue t-shirt with "WITCH" written over her chest, a jacket that had already seen its best days and of course her always reliable and currently falling to pieces back pack. She had tied up her hair in a high ponytail earlier that afternoon and the water resistant mascara and eyeliner were the only make up she had on.

Leanna stood under the trees for a few minutes to recover her breath, leaves and branches providing poor refuge and not before long she started to sneeze.

"Oh, great now I'll have to get medicine for a cold"

Suddenly a strong pain crossed her head and stopped just to repeat itself, her sight grew darker and her legs weakened no longer sustaining her weight, she was on her knees and the pain was so strong that blocked even her own screams. Then an eye, a horrible red eye in flames was staring directly at her and she could see it even through closed eyes. That thing was calling for her, dragging her into the darkness, Leanna gathered all the remaining strength in her, an attempt to fight back, and fight back she did.

"Let me go! I will not follow you! Let go of me!"

She screamed in her head pushing herself away from the burning grip of that thing, seconds later Leanna found relief as she floated away driven in a current and let her consciousness wander of.

Leanna took a big inhale as if she had just been submerged under water, coughing strongly she took both hands to her throat.

"What in Morrigan's name"

Using her elbows, she managed to correct her position to a seated one, there was still remnants of the pain in her head. Leaves and small branches cracked under her weight, there was the far sound of water rushing and animals snorting near her.

Leanna covered her ears with both hands, and strongly closed her eyes as sounds and light were very intense for seconds.

The moment she was finally able to calm down and open her eyes two feet appeared in her vision.

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

Leanna glanced upwards and found herself surrounded by three strange a beautiful looking men, two of which held swords towards her. She tried to speak but the beating of her own heart was too noisy on her ears and painful in her chest, she needed to calm down first.

"I have said: Who are you?" the man in the center pressed.

Leanna held a hand to her chest and tried to calm her heartbeats, it was painful enough to reflect in her face which she knew was losing color. Even a sitting position was too much an effort in that state so she slowly laid back on her right side in that moment the pain in her chest was way more frightening that any sword. It had been months since the last episode and she thought the crisis was over, well obviously it wasn't.

She felt some movement near her, and soon a hot hand on her cheek, too hot to be normal so she realized that it was her who was probably freezing.

"Are you unwell? Can you stand?"

" Please, don't" she managed to whisper "I need a moment" she hold her chest tighter and tried to control her breathing once more.

Fingers were now softly on her neck feeling her pulse it was a moment before he took them away.

"Her heart is beating too swiftly" she heard him say to his companions " In her state she represents no threat" in an instant the stranger's arm were holding her and he carried her body as if weighted nothing "We'll take her to Lord Elrond she might be in danger otherwise"

At some point during that sentence she felt her consciousness wander of again, the fear to never waking up once more made her hold to the stranger's clothes before falling in the dark.

Lord Elrond was waiting to receive the party and found himself surprised to see Legolas carrying a woman on his settle.

"Welcome" he told them before focusing his attention back on the stranger.

"We found her outside your gate, Lord Elrond" said the elf with a trace of concern.

Arwen wasted no time in going next to Legolas and examine the human.

"Father this woman is too weakened she is in need of our assistance"

After a slight indication of the Lord a guard approached the prince's horse an took the woman from his arms. Legolas descended in a swift movement. His eyes followed the guard who was making path towards the inside of the castle with the woman in his arms and Arwen next to him. Lord Elrond breathed deeply his daughter's kind heart knew of no boundaries when time came to assist those in need.

"It seems as if you and I must discuss this matter further, Legolas"

"In deed my Lord"

Leanna opened her eyes still feeling a bit groggy, clear light danced on the white roof and a nice smell filled the room. She was no longer in the forest but over a very soft and comfortable bed.

" You seem to be better now" said a female and light as breeze voice.

The woman tried to sit but a soft pressure over her shoulders stopped her, in her view appeared a very beautiful young woman with green eyes, long brown hair and fare white skin.

"Where... Who..." Leanna took air before settling with a "thank you for helping me"

"I'm not to be thanked for, we merely provided the rest your body seemed to need"

"And changed my clothes" added Leanna with a smile noticing the unusually soft fabric on her arms.

A white long shirt apparently. Once more she tried to change to a sitting position and this time received help from the other woman.

"Thank you, my name is Leanna. And yours?"

"Arwen I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Leanna"

"So the young lass has finally awaken then" said another voice, an old man with long gray beard and dressed in an old gray tunic approached them.

Leanna passed her eyes from the old man to the woman, noticing for the first time Arwen's pointy ears. She strongly pinched her left arm, feeling the pain instantly.

"So I'm not asleep" she told herself "Morrigan guards me"

"Leanna?"

"I'm terrified to ask this but... Where are we?"

"This is Imladris"

Leanna blinked twice, completely ignorant to the meaning of the word.

"Rivendel" said Arwen.

"I've never heard of this place" was the only answer she could muster.

"Tell us then, miss Leanna. Where are you from?" The old man asked.

"Brighton Falls"

...

"A different world Gandalf? Are you certain of this?" insisted Lord Elrond.

"Such seems to be the case. This young lady Leanna is not from Middle Earth"

In the elven lord's study were gathered Gandalf, Legolas, Lord Elrond and sitting in a chair holding her hands on her lap was Leanna. The woman was wearing a white and pale blue dress courtesy of Arwen, and her hair black as night was falling over her shoulders and into her middle back.

"And what evidence can she provide according to this?"

"That would be the contents on my backpack" she assured gaining the undivided attention from the men "I'm sure I had it on me before..." The memory of the giant eye flashed through her mind making her shudder.

Legolas noticed her reaction and had to stop himself from going towards her the reaction confused him as such need to offer protection was somehow new. Instead he went to collect the such called backpack from a corner of the room and delivered it to Lord Elrond.

"Hey! There are some" she cleared her throat" personal items in there"

"Yet you have said that the contents of this backpack of yours can prove your origins"

"That's true" a slight blush covered her face "fine"

"Then Legolas, you shall do the honors" the bag went back to the elf's hands and it that point Leanna only wished for they to get it done.

In seconds the blond male did as he was told and after opening the zipper as she instructed, one by one her possessions were displayed over the wooden desk. She explained each, starting with her cellphone and headsets, then the pencil box with most of her drawing tools, six sketchbooks one of them almost filled with everyday scenes form her world, cars, buildings, families, people, animals. Then was two changes of clothes (including underwear that fortunately was inside it's own bag) a towel, and another travel bag with toiletries.

"Were you planning on travel?"

"Oh, no, that's just for when I stay over at work, which is quite often"

"Stay over at work you say?"

"Yes, I'm a designer artist working for a gaming company a quite successful one, the company I mean, so there's a lot of work to get done an too little hours a day; it's not uncommon to stay at work when a deadline is close"

"This drawings are all from your world then?" Gandalf intervened.

"Yes, that's my everyday sketch book, the one with the black cover is from work, and the white one is..."

"Is?" Gandalf pressed.

"Dreams, day dreams, images that flashed through my mind at some point and I decided to put on paper, so none of them are real"

Leanna also showed them her cellphone, the pictures and videos in it. When they finished she felt as if had been in the largest interrogatory of her life and was mentally exhausted.

Gandalf on the other side was thoroughly inspecting the white drawing book, she was unable to decipher the

expression on his face.

"This images came to you in dreams you say?"

"Yes, some of them"

"Well then I believe there are some affairs we must treat, Lord Elrond" said Gandalf handing the drawing book opened in a specific page to the elder elf.

For a second, or just a fraction of one, Leanna noticed a faint expression of surprise in the Lord's eyes. Was it a good or a bad thing to her? That was yet unknown, from the way his eyes were flying over the paper he was probably reading something. Was there anything interesting written in there? Other than descriptions of the places, the colors or some details about the dreams, random sentences, that strange old song.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"That's a song, not too sure what it's about though" she answered simply.

"Were did you heard this song?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I know it since I was a child"

"Will you sing for us lady Leanna?" Gandalf questioned.

"Sing? Now?" Legolas almost laughed to the esceptical expression on her face.

"Yes, now"

Her eyes scanned the room frantically in hopes for an escape to the elven king's request.

"Fine"

Leanna took air and closed her eyes remembering the soft melody.

(Three Rings for the elven Kings under the Sky

Seven for the Dwarf Lords in their Halls of stone

Nine for morthal men doomed to die

One for the Dark Lord in his Dark Throne

In the land of Mordor were the shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them, one Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.

One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them, one Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.

In the land of Mordor were the shadows lie)

Leanna kept silent after finishing the song, three pairs of eyes were focused on her frame.

**_Please, please I need a beta reader_****_This is an attempt to do some English writing practice for me so... Please help? And don't be too mean?_** **_By the way, I imagined Leanna singing "Rings of power " in the melody by Logan epic canto, they did a wonderful version._**


	2. The Council

Imladris was, without a space for doubt a beautiful place to say the least. Every corner, every hall, window, door, ceiling was imbedded in that mystical aura that elven craftsmanship provides. Even now seated on the grass in a corner of the training grounds, watching elves and men train swordsmanship, archery and body combat the feeling of being completely out of place was overwhelming. Almost a week had passed from the moment she appeared outside Rivendel' s doors and that time had done nothing to decrease her uneasiness.

"Leanna" a cheerful voice called and the young woman didn't have to look in order to recognize the owner.

"Hi there, Merry, Pippin".

"What are you doing?"asked Pippin taking a seat on her side.

"Killing time"

"How can time be killed?"

Leanna was saved from having to give a very curious hobbit an explanation on what that expression meant, and probably all the other questions that would have followed, when a deep rich voice called for her.

"Are you the woman named Leanna?"

"That seems to be the case yes. Who's asking?"

The young woman turned around to found herself being studied by a pair of dark brown eyes, a man that she could only describe as handsome in a mouth watering way.

"My name is Aragorn, pardon my rudeness"

"No harm done, Aragorn" she answered honestly the man had a rather comforting presence and Leanna could welcome it "What can I do for you?"

The young woman started to get on her feet immediately helped by Aragorn's offered hand. The brief moment told her many things about this man.

"Gandalf told me about your sudden appearance at Imladris's doors"

"In a cryptic or a non cryptic way? Nevermind, don't answer that"

"Well maybe she fell from the sky, like a bird. I mean, she does has a beautiful voice" Pippin said and an instant later the hobbit's face turned red.

"That's very sweet of you, Pippin, thank you" Leanna smiled to her recently discovered admirer.

"Either the case, Gandalf and Lord Elrond requested your attendance to the council"

"Council?"

"I will explain the best I can during our way there"

* * *

''Strangers from distant lands, friends of old... You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor,'' spoke Lord Elrond, ''Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom.''

''Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.'' The boy, as Leanna thought of every hobbit she had met until that moment did as he was told. He looked tired, exhausted would be a far more accurate word.

The moment the woman set eyes on the Ring her stomach turned painfully, the beating of her heart rose and a screeching voice started to murmur in a deafening cacophony.

''In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, "The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found" said a tall blond man, a fire, a sort of lust was glimmering in his eyes.

The tension on the room arose as all those present prepared themselves for a fight.

"I don't care who this Mordor is! But could someone make the stupid ring quiet it's starting to get on my nerves!"

This phrase gained her once more the undivided attention from everyone in the room.

"What?" any contempt or restraint had been left behind on her memory.

"Can you listen words from the Ring, lady Leanna? And they are not tempting you?" Gandalf was undoubtedly and worryingly surprised.

"That's what I just said. It's making my head hurt like hell" she added and closed her eyes, resting the forehead in a hand." Why in the world do you all people look as if hearing to a mermaid's song?"

The blond man, Boromir was his name, she finally remembered thay had said before, reached for the Ring and then Gandalf started chanting something in a language unknown to her.

It felt dark, dense, foreign and familiar, it made her very soul feel drowned and exhausted, every one around seemed submerged in a sort of trance as the darkness invaded the room yet Leanna noticed it couldn't touch her, a sort of Silver halo glimmered lightly over her skin.

''Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!'' Lord Elrond spoke again, anger somewhat present in his voice.

''I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may have been heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil'' Gandalf responded.

''Ah, it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor!'' Boromir started again. ''Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!''

"Are you out of your mind?! That thing keeps calling it's true master and spilling a lot of gibberish about consuming this world in darkness and flames!" Leanna said in a stern voice.

''You cannot wield it. None of us can,'' Aragorn reasoned a hand resting on her shoulder, ''The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.''

''And what would a Ranger and a wench know of this matter?'' Boromir fired back, poison in his voice.

''This is no mere Ranger!'' it was Legolas who spoke, no longer sitting in his chair. ''He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your

allegiance.''

''Aragorn?'' Boromir asked reluctantly. ''This is Isildur's heir?''

''He has more say in this than you.'' Leanna stood from her place both hands now on the table. "His reason speaks where your greed does"

''Havo dad, Legolas'' said Aragorn and the Elf retreated. He then looked at Leanna with a mixture of surprise and concern." My lady"

She was not sorry, in fact there were still quite a few of her opinions she wanted to voice to this Boromir guy. The man in question looked from her face to Legolas to the point where she arched a brow.

''Gondor has no King,'' he said before he faced Aragorn, ''Gondor needs no King.''

Leanna couldn't care less about kings and heirs, but that guy was getting on her nerves really quick.

''Aragorn is right. We cannot use it'' Gandalf concluded.

''You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed'' said Lord Elrond.

''Then what are we waiting for?!'' asked one of the dwarves before he practically jumped off his seat and rashly struck the Ring with his axe.

The only thing broken however, was the dwarf's axe; its pieces flew around and he himself fell to the ground, Leanna hissed as one of the pieces made a small cut on her cheek that she immediately covered with her hand. The Ring was left perfectly intact. The dwarf lay on the ground for a few moments, completely stunned by what had happened.

''The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess,'' Lord Elrond said. ''The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came... One of you must do this.''

''One does not simply walk into Mordor'' said Boromir. ''Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly!''

The great Eye, that from her memory flashed on her sight making her shoulders tremble and she laid both hands back on the table.

''Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?!'' exclaimed Legolas again. He seemed annoyed.

"That thing" Leanna looked at the Ring as if it's simple existence offended her "has to be destroyed it brings nothing but darkness and chaos" How did she knew this, she wasn't certain she just knew it was the truth.

''And I suppose you two think you're the ones to do it?! An Elf and a lass?!'' Gimli the Dwarf exclaimed, shooting both unfriendly glares.

Leanna rolled her eyes, it wasn't as if she wanted to go to wherever they were planning to but the fact that the Dwarf was using that tone to refer to her gender kind of pissed her off. Looking to Legolas, she saw the anger in his face, and it really did surprised her. Elves are supposed to be very patient beings, or so had Arwen told her. It must have been the Dwarf in particular that bothered him.

''And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!'' asked Boromir, despair in his voice.

''Then at least we will have tried'' Gandalf said as calmly as possible.

''I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!'' Gimli shouted out and his words were what started a complete mess - everybody was arguing, screaming at each other.

Leanna could not believe everyone was fighting before a case like this. It was complete chaos She could no longer make out the voices around her nor what they were saying. She was a complete outsider and was yet able to understand the graveness of the situation.

''I will take it! I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor'' Frodo said, his frail voice managing to break up the fight.

They all looked at him, and Leanna felt kind of relieved for not being the center of the show. The child was giving all of those rockheads a lesson, he seemed the frailest of the present but he was also the bravest.

''Though... I do not know the way'' he added insecurely, and Leanna felt a warming concern sting her heart. They all stood in awe for a moment or few.

''I will help you bear this burdain, Frodo Baggins'' Gandalf said as he patted the hobbit's shoulder, ''As long as it is yours to bear.''

''If by my life or death I can protect you, I will,'' Aragorn said, approaching the little one. ''You have my sword.''

''And you have my bow'' offered Legolas.

''And my axe'' added Gimli as he shot another deadly glare at the fair-haired Elf.

''You carry the fate of us all, little one,'' stated Boromir, ''If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done.''

''Hey! Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!'' a voice shouted out from somewhere and moments after Sam appeared and jumped to Frodo's side.

''Indeed, it seems hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not'' Lord Elrond said and Leanna chuckled.

Merry and Pippin were the next ones to appear out of nowhere. She had to resist a laughthis time. ''Oy! We're coming too!'' they shouted as they ran in and positioned themselves next to Frodo.

''You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!'' said Merry.

''Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing'' Pippin added.

''Well that rules you out, Pip'' retorted Merry and she unsuccessfully covered the laughter with a hand.

''Ten companions...'' said Lord Elrond.

That made her snap out of any fun those maths weren't ok. An elf, a dwarf, two men, four hobbits and a wizard made nine people not ten, she stared at Lord Elrond quite confused.

"In deed you shall join us, Lady Leanna" assured Gandalf.

"Wait, what!?"

''So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.'' finished Lord Elrond.

''Right... Where are we going?'' Pippin asked.

The Council's attendants were leaving the gathering place and she was still at the same seat, pale as paper.

"My lady" Legolas's voice brought her back to reality.

"Legolas"

A faint pinch surprised her when his hand caressed her cheek.

"There is a cut" he slowly traced the tiny wound and a pleasant shiver ran through her spine.

"Come we shall treat it"

* * *

Leanna was pacing back and forth in a sort of passage between the trees. The council had finished a scarce half hour ago and the woman still was unable to wrap her mind around the recent events. The visit to the healing quarters was just another touch of craziness to add to the pile. Her skin still remembered Legolas's touch applying the ointment over the cut. She had noticed that once passed the initial "who the hell are you? reaction" the elf seemed to feel somewhat responsible towards her wellbeing. Right her wellbeing that will be in short under the menace of imminent death because they were going in some sort of medieval suicide mission.

"Can't be that bad, Leanna you are just going to travel across an unknown Land, in a world different to your own with ten strangers and your destination is a place pretty close to hell. Morrigan have mercy."

She stopped halfway, and faced a tree.

"And you know what the worst part is? In this world I'm utterly useless and I'm not happy about it, in fact I hate it. I mean I can't use a sword, or axe, or bow, Morrigan takes me, I can't even touch the stupid talking Ring to help Frodo"

She sighed and stared at the tree, a defeated demeanor on her posture.

" So, any advice? Nothing? Yeah I know, I'm hopeless, but they are gonna have to carry me around as dead weight only because Gandalf says so"

"You will not burden us, Lady Leanna"

She turned around to find an equally amused and stern Aragorn watching her.

"How can you?" Leanna crossed both arms over her chest and took a defensive step back " I'm an outsider, a stranger, Dagda, I'm even surprised to be allowed to stay here and receive Lord Elrond's hospitality"

"You may not be from this land, yet you are no outsider. You are now our companion, a member of the fellowship"

"That's" she looked away "that's just because Gandalf said so, Aragorn, I have no skill whatsoever"

"Well, Arwen doesn't think so"

"Arwen is an angel, yet I don't believe a drawing pen and paper can do anything against, well, pretty much whatever it is we will be facing"

The young woman was frustrated, heart racing again, so she stopped her ranting and controlled her breathing, she needed to calm down, emotion was an enemy, always had been. She looked for support against a tree and soon Aragorn was next to her side.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"I'll be fine in a moment"

Silence grew between them as the older waited for her to calm down, it was then that the ranger noticed something a soft silvered glow of a sort over her skin, apparently fighting against her best attempts to restrain it.

" Yet I believe there's more of you than what meets the eye" he smiled softly at her when she arched a brow "that's why I would like to make a proposition"

* * *


	3. A sword and a soul

...

"I'll ask Leanna to draw me next" Pippin exclaimed carrying one of the woman's sketchbooks a blue one.

"Where did you get that, Pippin?" Merryn asked.

"I found it... Laying around..." muttered the little one.

"No you did not!" the other accused "Lady Leanna is very careful with her books it wasn't laying around" Merry tried to retrieve it but Pippin wouldn't yield.

They were both pulling until a scary sound was heard, with their struggle some of the pages had been torn from the sketchbook.

"You fool!"

"What's happening here?" Boromir stood in front of the halflings.

* * *

Leanna had thought of Aragorn as a knowledgeable and sane person, a man who's wisdom was beyond the years his face showed, that was of course until that very moment.

"Why don't you try and choose one?" He suggested taking back an elvish blade.

"I still can't believe you actually convinced Lord Elrond to allow me to get a sword, far less grant me entrance to the armory"

The young woman scanned the room, there where many swords there, but for someone who had never before wielded one they all seemed foreign and quite intimidating. The displays on the walls showed a large variety of weapons, longer or shorter swords, twin blades, bows, all of the stunningly beautiful and even more lethal.

"Fine" she sighed in defeat "I'll choose, even better I'll let the sword choose me or something like that"

There where many things about Leanna that made her seem strange to those who met her, she just knew some things with no explanation or any sort of experience. She could tell lies apart from truth and made choices based only on the way she felt towards something or someone and was oftenly right. In that spirit she closed her eyes and breathed in, soothing herself, then she opened them again and took in her surroundings not thinking about anything, just sensing, and there it was, a shorter blade, light and silvered with beautiful engravings on the blade and the hilt resembling vines and a crescent made of moonstone. Leanna took the sword, Aragorn only watched as once more that almost ethereal glow covered her skin while she remained ignorant to it. There was a change in the air, she had been right all along, none of the swords they had considered before was appropriate for her not one but this one. .

"This sword fits you, as if it was made for you, Lady Leanna"

"And perhaps such was the case" Gandalf's voice startled them.

"What do you mean?"

"That is no ordinary sword, young lady for only the proper owner can wield it"

Gandalf's hand was holding the white sketchbook, and then with a somehow kind expression returned it to her.

"Thank you" was all she could muster, receiving the book with her left.

* * *

That night Leanna returned to her chambers with a mixture of fear and anxiety, the sword now rested in an equally beautiful sheath white and silvered, the engravings of what she could only describe as an Ygdrassil with a crescent moon reigning over. The memory of what transpired earlier that day still tormenting her, so she seated on the bed wearing a clear blue dress, her legs crossed and the sheathed sword right in front of her. All it could be heard was yhe sound of paper pages turning as Arwen scanned through her drawings on the sketchbook the old man had returned to Leanna.

"Are you certain this all are dreams?" Leanna finally lifted her head to look at the princess finding a nostalgic expression on her eyes.

"I suppose so, I've never seen those images outside of my head"

"Even this one?"

Arwen turned the drawing towards her, it was an old sketch: there was a family, the father sitting on a fallen tree and the mother sitting on one of his legs steading herself with the hands on her husband's shoulders as one of his arms holded her lower back. In front of them were three kids, the elder boy was around eleven years old and one of his arms was over his brother who seemed around eight, next to them sitting between two adult wolves was a young girl no older than six years. Everytime she looked at that picture she felt sad for no reason yet she had never gathered the courage to get rid of the page.

"That's..."

"Leanna, there is such a nostalgic feeling about this image, as if it were a memory"

Arwen was right, the elven's perception of the world was far more deep and wide than that of any human. The woman felt an urgent need to escape, uncertainty was growing in her heart, she was anxious to say the least. A strange pressure was growing in the back of her mind, Leanna massaged her temples with her fingertips.

"Is there something wrong Leanna?"

"I'm not... I'm not sure Arwen" Leanna went off the bed "I'll go for a walk or something like that, I don't know"

"It is almost time for dinner"

"I don't feel like eating anything right now. Sorry"

She went for a night stroll, the path between trees and flowers was much safer than the streets of the city, and definitely smelled better. The night breeze and the presence of the moon did much to calm her heart.

"Good evening, my lady"

She turned around surprised, there was the man called Boromir, much more composed that during the council. His hands behind his back and a soft and polite expression on his face. Now that she was able to look at him without the pressure of a meeting with a bunch of not entirely human people she was able to notice how tall he was, and how his demeanor and complexion exposed him as a warrior. But even if he was not bad at all in the package sense, it still was full of bad temper.

"So I'm not a wench under this moonlight, Sir Boromir?"

"I apologise, my lady there is no excuse for my rudeness"

"How about a fresh start then?" she offered "My name is Leanna"

"Boromir, at your service fair lady" he then showed what was hiding behind his back, Leanna recognized the item immediately.

"Oh I thought I had lost it, thank you" she took it with a sense of relief, the sketches there were all of this new world and of the people she had met there.

"I'm not the one who found it, one of the little ones did"

"Pippin or Merry?"

The man in front of her chuckled leaving her agape.

"I'm sorry but. Are you certain that you are the same Sir Boromir I met hours ago?"

"If I am to be honest, my Lady, you inspire curiosity in me"

"Not the first time I've heard that one" she declared nonchalantly "I'll try and answer your questions as we walk"

He nodded and offered his arm as a courtesy, spending even that little time in Rivendel had made her more aware of this formalities so she accepted the offer and they kept on walking.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where are you from?"

"Afar, I'm far away from my home and have little to no hope of return" she said, it wasn't entirely a lie.

"How did you come to stay here, between the elves?" he asked then once he was certain that she would not elaborate further.

"I was taken from my home, but managed to escape and wandered of into the forest, Legolas found me and brought me to Lord Elrond, they took care of me and have lend me their hospitality since." Again it wasn't a complete lie.

"Then you are not entirely aware of our current predicament, yet you stood for Aragorn"

"I'll stand for who speaks with reason, sir Boromir, It's true that I am an outsider and there are many things I don't know of this land, but I have a mind of my own and will speak it whenever I see it fit" in that point the woman had departed herself from the man "Now if you excuse me, sir"

* * *

Next morning she was no longer wearing a dress but black tousers and a white long shirt, elven boots and Arwen had tied her hair in a beautiful braid. Aragorn, faithful to the previous day promise was expecting her right after breakfast for the first day of her swordsmanship training. What she didn't expected was to find not only Aragorn but also Legolas waiting for her. Leanna breathed in, she had skipped breakfast unable to swallow even a bite of fruit. The weight on her hip from the sword was at the same time foreign and soothing.

"Good morning, Leanna"

"Greetings Lady Leanna"

"Aragorn, Legolas" she answered trying not to sound as anxious as she felt.

"You seem tired" the ranger observed.

"I'm fine, let's just please start"

The swords clashed with a metallic note, Leanna turned to the side avoiding Aragorn's blade, she lowered her waist and pushed up her own blade leaving it a breath away from the ranger's throat. Legolas observed astonished, when the practice started it was obvious Leanna had never hold a sword before but now she had been able to stand against Aragorn. The focus on the woman's expression was that of an experienced fighter, even her consciousness seemed a bit off.

The swords were clashing again, and this time she had fell to the ground and quickly evaded Aragorn's stockade with her own sword, yet when she tried to get back on her feet Aragorn managed to make her loose her sword and put his own blade close to her neck.

"Leanna?" the ranger asked, Legolas saw a silver mist swirl around her.

Aragorn sheathed his sword and kneeled in front of her, both his hands on her shoulders. Legolas approached them just when she looked up to the ranger, eyes bright because of tears but lost in a memory.

"Morrigan bless us, I can see you again brother" she blinked then and finally seemed back to her senses "Aragorn, what is it? How?"

Leanna stared at her hands, dumbfounded, an instant later she had fallen to the ground, crouched over herself and screaming in pain while holding her head.

Legolas didn't know when he moved but he scooped her to his arms and took her into the nursing hall, at some point Arwen joined them and also Gandalf, he refused to let go of her as she was now grabbing his tunic as had done the day he found her. It wasn't until Gandalf laid a hand over her forehead and used old magic that she went into a peaceful slumber.

"What is happening to her, Gandalf? She seems afar even now" the elven Prince asked.

" She is far more than we can see and at the same time barely a breath of who once was"

"Her sadness is so strong, so deep that I've been able to feel it as my own at times" Arwen spoke in a soft gentle voice and showed a drawing, Legolas observed it and the strong nostalgic feeling made his heart turn in his chest.

"Those faces I haven't seen in such a long time" said the old wizard.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn spoke for the first time in a while.

"Over three thousand years ago I believe. This was not in her drawings when she came"

"It's from two days ago" Arwen said "Leanna is barely twenty four years old how could she know them? Why would she feel so deeply for them?"

"Because she knew them, because they were her family" Aragorn muttered as he approached Arwen.

Legolas had let the woman sleep on a bed and went back to them, taking the drawing from Arwen's hands when she offered it. He could see it too, the little girl was a younger reflection of Leanna, and there was a familiar resemblance with the mother and father.

"How can it be?" Muttered the ranger.

"She might seem young but her soul is not"

"Is this the reason why she must come with us? If she is really a soul of old we shall not take her anywhere close to the Black Gates" Legolas voice was filled with concern.

"She must come" was all the answer they got from the old wizard.


	4. First steps

The day when they finally departed from Rivendel, Leanna gave Arwen a gift, ten drawings of Aragorn, carefully scrolled and tied with a silken white lace. Leanna awaited chatting with the hobbits while goodbyes were being said. During the last days her swordsmanship trainings has passed without any other unexpected development than that of her ability. Now the weight of her sword was definitely comforting, the elvish clothes, boot and armor made her feel light and a bit embarrassed of using such fine clothing even though it was composed (...) Arwen had braided her hair that morning as well and bother friends felt sad of having to tell each other farewell. The bag on her back was also made by the elves although reinterpreting her backpack so it was easy for her to carry. So hours after when she knew Rivendel wouldn't be more than a point in the distance Leanna armed herself with every ounce of determination in her spirit and didn't looked back.

Legolas had explained her that they were headed South, along the foothills of the Misty Mountains. Most of the talking was being done by the Hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin fantasizing about smoking some weeds as they walked. Leanna had to stop herself from chuckling more than once.

Gandalf and Aragorn were ahead of the party. Legolas, Gimli and Leanna behind them, and the halflings walked behind with Bill the pony. Boromir walked behind the Hobbits to watch over them. She was quiet most of the time except for making some questions in a low tone to Legolas or Aragorn about the place they were. The dwarf would make a snarky remark everytime a chance came and she being a silly for jokes or bad sarcasm had to hold laughter, the dwarf reminded her too much of grumpy to actually take his words to heart.

The travel was exhausting but she was all too fascinated for the surroundings, even though she was a city girl not used at all to not having certain commodities or to walking and climbing that long. It was as if every day in those lands made her feel more alive, in fact if it weren't for having to hear the damn Ring's shananigans to the point where her head was hurting as hell she was feeling fine. The headaches were usually worse during the night, while the others slept her mind was continuously assaulted by nightmares and memories. She could feel a pair of small cruel eyes staring at her from her memories, a hand that reached to her, cold and pale.

"Sweet little humming bird come out, come out wherever you are, come out, come out so I can cut you down"

She opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of a battle field, there was no sound, soldiers passed right beside her, charging with swords, and there were some kind of monsters that reminded her of the orcs she had so many times drew at work. And the other appeared, people riding wolves as tall as horses, one of them stopped, and his rider turned towards her, a soft smile on his face even though she couldnt see his features.

"Sweet little humming bird, now you are truly mine!"

This time Leanna had truly awakened, and immediately sat, her breathing was hurried and shallow.

"Breathe slowly, my lady" Legolass voice was soothing and his hands rested on her shoulders, his thumbs drawing small circles through her clothes.

How long they spent in the same position Leanna didnt know, but eventually she was able to calm down.

"Papa Sven would scold me if he sees me like this" she muttered to herself relying on the half sweet memories of her tutor.

"It is not unusual for someone in your situation to feel uneasy about this travel"

"Well, yeah, thats a part of it" she suddenly realized they were still in the same position, his touch still on her "Im sorry I woke you up"

"I do not sleep my Lady, none of mi kind does, or at least not in the same way they do" she could almost feel a smile on his voice, and turned to see him.

Legolas nodded to the front, a few steps away Pippin was sleeping sprawled on his sleeping bag, and of course Gimlis snoring could perfectly be heard.

"Also it is time for my watch"

"It's okay if I stay with you?" she asked in a whisper "I won't fall asleep again for a while"

"If you wish" he agreed with a soft expression.

Every chance they had to train, Aragorn will practice with her and she seemed to continuously improve. Her stamina had increased a bit and was able to stand a fight without her hands trembling because of the weight. Even though the time for rest was scarce and quite short she managed to practice her drawing, made sketches of the Fellowship or the places they visited. That particular afternoon they were resting under a comfortable weather it was a beautiful clear day and the clash of swords was heard along with some interventions from the hobbits or from Aragorn himself.

"Maintain your balance" he reminded her as he pushed against her sword yet she didn't faltered "good" he recognized with a soft smile and Leanna was elated.

Aragorn had became a sort of brotherly figure and his eyes all too frequently seemed darkened by sorrow, she knew he missed Arwen and was sure that the longer the journey the deeper will become his sadness so she treasured whenever she earned one of his smiles.

The practice between them ended and next Boromir offered to train the halflings, and Aragorn this time was an observer offering pieces of advice here and there. Leanna went apart from the group, closer to were Legolas stood and prepare her self to make a sketch of the view. However her eyes diverted from the landscape to the lone elf standing on a rock, he was still as a statue, only his hair and cape tell otherwise while moving to the wind compass. His expression was calm, collected as always but his eyes told an absolutely different story one that spoke of someone seen far beyond, searching, eyes that have seen plenty and still glow with purpose, with conviction. She wasn't certain of when she started drawing him but just couldn't made herself stop. Leanna was so immersed in him that when his expression tightened to that of uncertainty and worry she straightened herself up and went to him.

"What is it?" she asked aloud following his gaze, there was something in the sky, a shadow like a bad Omen.

''It's nothing, just a wisp of cloud'' Gimli waved it off.

''It's moving fast, against the wind'' Boromir stated, now focusing on the sky as well.

"Those birds are giving me the creeps" Leanna brushed her arms trying to erase the goosebumps.

''Crebain from Dunland!'' Legolas shouted out

''Hide!'' Aragorn added an everyone ran as fast as possible.

Leanna felt someone pull her hand and was shoved between the bushes her body being pushed down by Boromir.

"Thank you" she mouthed under her breath once the danger had passed, he gave her a nod in response.

''Spies of Saruman'' Gandalf hissed as they stepped out. ''The passage South is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras.''

Something about that name made her feel anxious, and a bit nostalgic. The sound of a warm laughter made her turn sideways, and for a moment she wasn't aware of her surroundings almost as if falling into an absolute darkness.

"Is everything well?" Asked Boromir.

"Uh? Yeah I'm ok" he seemed puzzled "I'm fine"

"You speak with quite a different dialect sometimes" he said.

"Oh that is..." she fumbled with words, only Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf knew about her circumstances but it didn't seemed as something she could go telling around.

"Lady Leanna are you ok?" Legolas questioned stepping close to them "Your hand is bleeding"

She looked at her right hand, there was a small branch buried deep enough to draw some blood, between the adrenaline of hiding and that strange spacing out she hadn't felt the pain.

"Oh" she looked at the offending piece of wood and then around, everyone had almost finished packing up "can you hold this, please?" Legolas received the drawing book from her other hand and so she went for her back pack, pulled out a small bag and a clean linen cloth, hold to them carefully with the wounded hand an took the back pack on one of her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Legolas reached her as they reagrouped.

"What happened?" Aragorn turned to them.

"Minor cut, working on it, let's keep moving" she answered.

Legolas put the book in his own bag and they all resumed path, he still watched as she took out the piece of wood, applied salt an bandaged the hand, all along without complaining or stopping.

As they climbed the Misty Mountains, the road became a treacherous path along the cliff face. It was getting colder, Leanna was walking close to Boromir trying really hard to hide the uneasy feeling that brought knowing that he distrusted her.

Suddenly Frodo fell, and dropped the Ring she coul had swore the cursed thing almost jumped of the little one's neck. She instinctively picked it up keeping the others from doing so and hissed when the headache increased and her hand almost burned but still managed to give it back to it's carrier. Even so she stumbled a little when they continued walking and felt Boromir hand on her lower back helping her to regain balance.

"Thank you" she said sounding apologetic.

"I could say the same, my lady" he muttered almost ashamed, so lowly that she couldn't hear him.

Aragorn's questioning gaze was upon her immediately but turned to a stern one towards Boromir when he noticed the Man's hand on her back. She just smiled and dismissed them.

As they walked further, snow began to fall. To Leanna's surprise the road wasn't as hard for her as she had expected on the begining, her boots left shallow marks hardly a bit more profound than Legolas's when the snow was thigh-deep for the Men of the Fellowship, and Gandalf too. Back in her world her adoptive father would train her in self defense and take her to camp on the woods or hiking on some weekends yet this level of physical resilience was all new. The cold itself was more annoying specially when the cold air stocked directly on her skin.

Boromir and Aragorn were helping the halflingsl and Legolas had to keep an eye on Gimli without him knowing. The snow was at some point too high for him yet the dwarf was stubbornly trying to clear out the snow before him.

''Gimli" Leanna called stalling close to the dwarf "is everything alright?"

''Of course I'm alright! A little bit of snow cannot beat me!''

''But this isn't a little bit of snow maese Gimli" she said and put a hand on the dwarf's shoulder "could you please consider riding?" She said in the most soft caring voice she could and he hesitated for a bit, but then obliged.

"Fine" he huffed and she smiled.

Days and days through the snow. Camping below any remotely big rock they could find. Cold and wetness, Leanna took an habit of sleeping close to the hobbits and watch for them, or humm a tune loud enough for them to hear. The sound seemed to calm Frodo's sleep to some extent, and when she drifted to sleep two young male voices will cheerfully laugh and she could almost feel herself hugged in a warm an furry embrace, and so every morning she would wake up with almost frozen tears on her face and more than once she noticed Legolas's curious and concerned gaze upon her.

It had happened all too quickly, snow and rocks were falling upon them, they went as close as they could to the mountain wall. Leanna felt the strong pressure and soon everything went black.

"Hey, cub, wake up" she heard a familiar voice "snow is no place to sleep"

"Come on little cub if you surrender to laziness we will eat your rations, including the dried berries"

To this she opened her eyes and realized se had been buried alive. She couldn't move not breathe, her lungs were screaming in pain if she didn't do something she was going to die. So she struggled against the weight pushing herself back and up, and then a hand grabbed hers on the snow and pulled up. The fee cold air on her lungs felt painful in a wonderfull way and she held to her saviour with a strong embrace.

"Thank you" she pecked her saviours cheek half aware that was no other than Legolas and then stood looking for the others, apparently she had been the last. She hurried for the half frozen hobbits and gathered them around her in a hug the best she could they were getting kind of blue.

''We must get off the mountain!'' Boromir shouted. ''Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!''

''The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!'' argued Aragorn.

''We cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it!'' Gimli finally said. ''Let us go through the mines of Moria!''

"Let the Ring bearer decide!" Said Gandalf.

''We cannot stay here!'' Boromir urged. ''This will be the death of the hobbits!''

"It's fine Frodo, whatever you choose" Leanna said reassuringly.

''Frodo?'' asked Gandalf once again.

''We will go through the mines'' Frodo said finally, she could feel the tremor in his voice.

''So be it'' responded the wizard.

**_So... Happy Holidays!_****_I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the story so far. Thanks for the favorites and follows those really encourage me to go on with this story. Writing in English is very challenging for me and I'm still searching for a beta so any major or minor misfits you see, please let me know. Thank you so much for reading ;)_**


	5. Into the darkness

**_lillajag11_**

**_jshaw0624_**

**_chiara.giugliano.cg_**

**_Something_****_ like me_**

**_Marskat2_**

**_JennaWest21_**

**_Jar–of–puzzles_**

**_Antyto–sama_**

**_Dreamy–girl2016_**

**_Gianna69_**

**_LAgrad_**

**_ej101_**

**_littlerock77_**

**_silentmayhem_**

**_tabrizia_**

**_Thanks to you all for supporting this story with your follows and favorites. Here's_****_ a new chapter I hope you enjoy it. _**

And so they arrived to a lake at the side of a mountain, Leanna felt goosebumps again, the sense of dread was asfixiating, the water was dark as oil and still, so still like a beast in the waiting getting ready to jump over it's pray.

''I sense malice in this place,'' Legolas said as they approached the place, ''I do not like it.'' she sympathized with him.

''Ahh! The walls... of Moria,'' Gimli said in awe, gazing at the mountain side. ''Dwarf doors are invisible when closed,'' he added, before he started knocking his axe against the stone.

''An invisible door. Really?" Leanna asked a bit exasperated for no one had found any trail of such said door.

''Yes!'' Gandalf answered instead. ''Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten.''

''Why does not that surprise me?'' Legolas remarked, to which Gimli just grumbled in protest.

Leanna rolled her eyes and smiled, those two were funny especially when arguing. Finally after what probably was an hour later, yet felt like four, Gandalf found the door.

''Now… let's see... Ithildin...'' he mumbled to himself as he ran his hand over the rock. ''It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight...''

"I really hope the Dagda's pass has a different security system or the children of Danaan are doomed" Leanna mumbled to herself.

Soon enough the Moon appeared through the clouds. It made the silver lines on the Door grow bright. The Door revealed itself, outlined with silvery light. A tree and a star on top of it were carved into the stone. Leanna saw different doors on her mind, one of a memory one were two wolves howled to the new moon over the tree.

''It reads: ''The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'''' responded Gandalf.

''What do you suppose that means?'' asked Merry.

''Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open'' said Gandalf. ''Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!''

The doors didn't open.

"I take it he doesn't know the password?" Leanna whispered to Pippin's ear and the little one had to stiff a laugh. "So did the elf who build this door had a pet or something?" She turned to Aragorn this time, the men looked surprised and took her hand to walk a bit appart from the group.

"How do you know this door was built by elven's craftsmanship?"

"Gandalf just said it: Gate of the Elves, open now for me"

"You speak Sindarin?"

"What do you mean? He was speaking in... Common Tongue" she corrected herself as.she almost said English.

"Leanna I am speaking Sindarin at this moment and so are you"

She was baffled. How in the world was that possible even?

"But how?"

''Nothing's happening'' they were interrupted by Pippin who earned Gandalf's registered annoyed glare.

He then proceeded to helplessly push on the doors, but they remained closed nevertheless.

''I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves… Men… and Orcs'' he said.

''What are you going to do, then?'' asked Pippin.

''Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words'' Gandalf said.

* * *

"Well if those doors won't open for the right words they probably will out of pure boredom"

"Let us hope that they open before Gandalf looses whatever patience he has left or he might see to his menace over Pippin" said Boromir.

Leanna chuckled, covering her mouth and looked at the man, he was also smiling and for a moment watched her intently, so much that she had to look away. A splashing sound surprised her, apparently Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks at the water.

''Do not disturb the water,'' Aragorn ordered, and Merry and Pippin just looked at each other, confused, before they looked away in guilt.

Leanna whispered with relief. For a moment she thought something might move from the deeps and take the little ones. After a while she still felt anxious, in fact it was only getting worse, that's when she remembered her debt and stood from the ground to approach Legolas.

The elf was leaning with his back against a tree, arms crossed over his chest, he was once more vigilant. She had seen this demeanor of his plenty of times before and yet it bewildered her every time. He was the model of far to many of her drawings.

"Legolas" she anounced herself fully aware that he would have sense her coming anyway.

"Lady Leanna"

"There is no actual need to the lady, you know" she said already smiling.

"Of course there is" he said a bit taken aback.

"Do as you want then. I just came to thank you, actually I think I owe you a few of those"

"You are in no way indebted to me" he assured.

"You helped me keep my secret. A few days back. The expression ok is from my world" she explained with a smile and her hands on her hips.

"I had heard you use such expression before it seemed appropriate"

"And you also got me out of that pile of snow if it weren't for you I..." she felt silent because of his expression he seemed almost nervous and there was a slight blush on his face "Oh, I'm sorry, at that time I was so relieved and grateful that I acted without thinking" his face turned a somehow downed expression and she thought the worst, she had surely offended him with te peck "I'm so sorry that I made you feel offended or displeased or maybe both. It wasn't my intention at all I mean I'm so so sorry if I aggravated you somehow I..."

His frown only seemed to deepen and she was starting to panic, Legolas wasn't her best friend or anything but she really wanted to be in good terms with him, he had saved her many times and yet she had offended him somehow. She was so embarrassed for not even knowing what did she do wrong or how to fix it that tears menaced burning at the corner of her eyes.

And that was the time for him to really panic, she was apologizing for such a sweet gesture and he being an absolute dwarf had made her feel this bad. Her arms were around her waist in a protective fashion and she was about to step back he didn't think just acted. He softly grabbed her by the shoulders so she wouldn't leave.

"You have in no way disrespected or offended me in any manner" now she was surprised, surprise was better than shame but not good enough yet "your show of affection was unexpected yet not unwelcomed, Leanna. I was surprised yes, and not offended but... elated"

She blushed fiercely and so did he, suddenly aware of the deepness in her eyes, and those little spots over her nose that adorned her skin, and how her lower lip was a bit fuller that the superior, and how she had such an inviting mouth.

"I... I shall return this to you" he said taking the drawing book from his satchel.

"Oh. Did you saw them?"

"Oh no this seems as something so personal to you, I mean you looked uncomfortable during the meeting with Lord Elrond in Rivendel and..."

"You can, if you want" she smiled, so he could be cute, that was a pleasant surprise.

Legolas stared at her, both still holding the book. It was a sound in the water that brought them back to their senses, they turned towards the sound. Leanna instinctively taking the hand to the sword's hilt. Her eyes scanned the water but she saw nothing and still a part of her screamed danger.

"I can feel something I might be over reacting now but..."

"You are not. I don't know what it is but I can hear it as well"

''It's a riddle'' Frodo's voice sounded in the background but their eyes never turned to look. 'What's the Elvish word for friend?'' he asked.

"Mellon" was the answer.

They heard a loud sound the door had finally opened.

''Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!'' Gimli said to Legolas, a bit overwhelmed. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!'' he added, joking light-heartedly.

But the moment Leanna walked inside she knew the dwarf's hopes would be shattered. The place was pitch black and smelled only of death, she was familiar with the stench, memories pricking at her heart as claws. Gandalf made light from his staff and the woman wished he hadn't for the place was covered in corpses. She felt her knees weaken and the heat leave her body. Boromir was again next to her, his hands holding her under her shoulders.

''This is no mine, it's a tomb!'' Boromir exclaimed, she shuddered.

Gimli's desperate cries, were heart breaking and dread settled in her heart with the realization that wathever had killed those people was still in Moria.

Legolas approached a corpse, pulled out an arrow and examined it, before he threw it away in disgust. ''Goblins!''

The men around her drawed their weapons and she follwed suit casting any numbness away and bracing herself for wathever this world's goblin were.

''We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here,'' Boromir insisted.

Suddenly the hobbits were screaming out Frodo's name. Some sort of lake monster reached through the Door and grabbed Frodo by his leg, pulling him to the water. Leanna froze unable to believe her eyes, that thing had to be a sort of kraken, but krakens were supposed to live in the freacking sea.

Merry and Pippin were doing their best to keep Frodo out of water, but the huge creature showed itself and then wrapped its tentacles around them too before throwing them aside.

Aragorn and Boromir ran into the water. Leanna managed to go over Merry and Pippin. Aragorn was aiming for the right tentacle, the one that was now holding Frodo up in the air. He swung his sword as hard as he possibly could and Frodo fell right into Boromir's arms.

''Into the mines!!!'' Gandalf ordered.

As they started running back Leanna felt something approach her, in a second she turned and draw her sword cutting one of the creatures tentacles yet the monster only increased his attacks trying to grab her.

"The hell you are!" she screamed and cut it again something was stirring inside of her and her hands suddenly felt incredibly hot, the sword's hilt felt like a live wire in her hands but it wasn't painful at all. The monster managed to wrap a tentacle around her waist yet she managed to hold to the appendix and stabbed it, the creature screeched in pains a silver flash appeared from her hand and the beast throw her away. Leanna felt the pain as she rolled several times before hitting her back against the wall she gasped when the air escaped her lungs.

"Leanna!" Legolas was next to her in a heartbeat and helped her get back on her feet, the woman hissed in pain while holding a hand to her ribs, the other one sternly holding to her sword.

''Into the cave!'' Aragorn screamed. ''Run!''

So they did barely scaping the still chasing beast's tentacles. The monster tried to reach them but managed only to bring down the entrance, as the rocks and shards were falling Leanna found herself protected by the elf's arms covering her from the debris. Then there was only darkness and the sound of their heavy breaths.

'We now have but one choice'' Gandalf said as he conjured some light with his staff and started walking. ''We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world.''

Leanna seathed her sword again, swallowing down the pain on her side and readied herself to keep walking.

"Were you hurt?"

"It's probably just a bruise" she dismissed with half a smile.

* * *

That wasn't just a bruise, four days later she was certain of it although she kept covering the pain. All she hoped for was to get out of that cursed place, the air smelled horribly to sulfur and the fumes they were breathing were most certainly toxic. So much that at some points she would cough and push back moaning in pain because of her side. There were depths to were no living should step, that idea floated to her mind as a whisper.

The time came when Gandalf wasn't able to remember the path and they were forced to set camp for the night. Leanna distanced herself a little from them, she sat on a rock and rested her back against the cold wall, it wasn't comfortable, in fact it was still painful. She closed her eyes trying to drift off into her thoughts, into those foreign memories that day by day felt more like memories. It was a strange feeling, even though she remembered her world perfectly, her parents, family, friends, growing up, even those horrible memories that she tried to push to the back of her mind. But no memory of a foreign life came, instead there was the face she would never forget, the black small eyes full of rage, the screams, the pain the humiliation of begging him just for him to laugh and keep on destroying everything she loved and then crushing her will.

All the sudden she was back on her childhood house, but it wasn't full of light and live, no more. Shadows crept on the walls, there was a suffocating stench of blood, and the room was so cold that she could see her breathing. That's when she heard the laughter, full of madness and malice an the raspy low voice.

"Sweet little humming bird come out, come out wherever you are, come out, come out so I can cut you down"

She tried to run but the floor was wet and she fall face first in a pool, tried to stand only to confirm her fears, it was blood, and she couldn't get up without falling again, and she was covered in blood and the steps where getting closer and closer, and she couldn't scream no one would come anyway because they were all dead.

"There you are" the monster arrived, grabbed he by the hair, the knife was at her throat.

"Leanna wake up" another voice called her.

Someone was holding her, she had to run, he would get to her again, she was trapped.

"It is nothing but a nightmare, please open your eyes and look at me"

The voice was soothing, that person smelled like fresh cut grass, wood and sandal, it was warm, it was safe and she suddenly started to sob, hiding her tears in his shoulders, she had finally woken up, and was conscious of her surroundings but the tremors wouldnt stop. He caressed her hair tenderly, and whispered words that she couldn't understand at the moment and yet sounded so beautiful and caring. Leanna clang to the elf for dear life, the dread was a tight knot around her heart and he was so warm. When she finally calmed down he spoke, calm and collected.

"Do you wish to speak about the nightmare?"

She denied with her head, still not parting from him or showing her face, Legolas sighed and looked at Aragorn. The elf was the first to notice her uneven breaths and the tears streaming down her eyes, Leanna had not screamed in her sleep not spoken. He had suddenly stood from his seat were he had been speaking to Aragorn and walked to her, the others were already asleep. The ranger had followed him but remained silent only watching his friends.

"Its a memory more than a nightmare" she trembled in his arms.

"You shall not force yourself to speak about it"

"No, its ok, it helps somehow" she added, Aragorn was willing to step away in that moment "you can hear too, Aragorn"

There were a few seconds when none of them said a thing, Legolas took her in his arms and settled her in a sided position between his legs, still allowing her to hide her face away, she was so much like a scared child at that moment that made both of her companions hearts turn in angst.

"I lived with my parents, they had an inn, it was small but we got by pretty well. It was autumn, and there werent many customers, an elder married couple, a young woman who was moving into town and then that man came" her voice trembled again "I… I was twelve years old, but the moment I saw him I was terrified like a six years old. But I didnt tell anyone, maybe I was just imagining things… I should have said something…" she sobbed, the memories were flooding her mind and she knew she had to keep talking "He called me humming bird, his little hummingbird, he called me that over and over again while he cut them, I begged him to stop, I told him I would do anything but he didnt stop"

And she couldnt speak anymore, there were only more tears, and Legolas held her until she drifted into sleep, Aragorn only nodded and gave them space wishing for had been close to her twelve years ago, having been able to protect that little girl.

She woke up, her throat felt dry, Legolas was still holding her and the sheer terror from the night before was replaced by nervousness and a really deep blush.

"I... I'm..." She didn't knew what to say or how to react, so nervous she felt that was unable to notice the slight blush on his face.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes! Of course!" She tried to stand and a white flash of pain cursed through her.

"Are you still in pain? Four days have passed since the fight it should have healed by this time"

"That's..." she finally managed to stand with his help, fortunately they were both back on their feet before the time the others noticed their position.

"Does it hurt when you breath or move?" He said holding her gently by a hand when she tried to move away.

"Ah!.It is that way!" Gandalf exclaimed and the woman took the chance to escape from the elf's gaze.

"He's remembered!" Pippin voice cut through.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

"Gandalf's logic one o one, Morrigan guards us. I have a bad feeling about this"

* * *

The road ahead was not much different from that they have come from, but eventually they reached a sort of huge cavern, Leanna felt as if standing under the largest cathedral anyone could imagine. She felt small, terribly small, and even if the air wasn't as stall as before the death was as present. They were still in danger.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf himself said. He did something magicky with his staff and suddenly the whole chamber was illuminated. "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now there's an eye-opener, and no mistake," Sam breathed.

Leanna stood close to Aragorn a hand on the hilt of her sword, that wasn't a city anymore, but a ghost town. There was destruction, a battle had took place there she was certain of it.

Sunlight entered through small windows on the roof and walls, Gimli and Gandalf spoke of the city but she couldn't bring herself to listen. Instead she muttered a prayer.

" Oh mother of the night,

Your child begs on the raven's wings

Oh Queen in the battle

Guidance for the souls of the warriors

For their time has come.

Oh Judge on the night

May their souls find rest at last"

She had stalled when they ran forward after Gimli, felt the danger at her back when she crossed the gates, and the cold that was taking over her mind was one she had come to be familiar with. She stand in front of the crypt, she read the runes and understood them before Gandalf spoke.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead hen… It's as I feared"

"We must move on, we cannot linger" Legolas voice was but a whisper said to Aragorn.

Leanna didn't move, just stood there, next to Gimli, her eyes fixed on the stone, remembering the funeral, the graves. And the anger, the blinding anger that rushed through her veins, the one that had both kept her alive for years and killed something inside of her.

Leanna put a hand on Gimli's shoulder bus mustered not a word, he understood however and gave her a slow nod.

''They have taken the bridge… and the second hall,'' Leanna heard Gandalf say ''We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… drums… in the deep.''

He was reading a journal, she took a step back from Gimli and put her hand over the swordhilt.

''We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out… They are coming.''

Just then Pippin knocked a corpse over into a well, altogether with the chain and the bucket and it produced the most strident noise, nothing living or death in Moria wouldn't have heard it.

''Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!'' Gandalf hissed angrily.

That was no time for being angry, it was there, echoing and trembling across the walls, drums, there were drums in the deep, and she could swore to every child of Danaan that she had heard them before.

"Orcs" she announced in a steady voice and readied her sword.

Boromir ran towards the door to have a quick look, but was almost hit by the arrows that passed mere inches from his face; he closed the door quickly.

''Get back!'' Aragorn shouted out to the hobbits as he rushed over to Boromir.

"They have a cave troll" Boromir announced.

Legolas and Leanna throw every dwarf weapon they could find to the men so they could block the door with it, and it worked, gave them enough time for them to step back and ready their oun weapons. The door shook as the Orcs slammed against it, every punch seemed like a countdown. The queen came to her memory once more, the faith her tutor had passed on to her was deeply rooted in her heart and mind.

"Give me the dark of the night,

for I am shadow and the last light,

give me the fang of the wolf,

give me the blade to draw blood

for I am the fang and the wolf"

She paid no attention to Legolas's nor Gandalf's reactions to her words all she cared for was that the adrenaline was kicking in and no longer felt pain, Gimli leaped atop the tomb of his late cousin, axe ready in his arms.

"Argh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The doors started coming down, weapons crashed through the holes on the wood. Aragorn used a bow too, and stood next to Legolas, both ready to shoot at any moment. Boromir was right next to them, he gave Leanna a quick glance and she wasnt certain of what he saw in her eyes but there was a sort of wild determination in them.

The Orcs gashed a first gap in the door and Legolas took the first kill. The elf readied another arrow to his bow as Aragorn shot another. They worked quickly but it wouldn't be enough, and then the door hit the floor completely.

**_So the next part it's really challenging for me to write so please be patient_**.**_ Thank you for reading ; )_**

PS: Ej101 Yes I'm still looking for a beta if you are still interested, and I'm really happy you enjoy this story so much.


	6. What lurks in the depths

And then the door hit the floor, completely.

Havoc unleashed. The exact second the wave of heavy armored orcs step through, her vision turned red. She slightly lowered her upper body while her eyes remained fixed on the orcs, like a beast ready to jump over her prey. With a single movement, Leanna turned the sword in her hand placing the blade backwards, and charged forward.

The first cut of her blade slashed open an orc´s neck almost completely, Leanna had no time to think about how her body seemed to know exactly what it was doing, and it was far beyond any ability her tutor had trained her for but hell she was absolutely thankful for it. There was no useless step as she turned and beheaded another enemy, her senses warned danger and she took a step away from an orc´s axe trajectory and cut the offending arm off. Another blade was claiming her head, yet she turned letting the orc pass through, cut the tendons on his thigh making it kneel on the floor with a scream, slashed his neck and before the strength completely left the creature´s body she stepped on its shoulder and throw herself forward stabbing her blade through the chest of the next one.

More orcs charged in, there was no end to their numbers. Her free hand seemed to miss something with every move her body made, so she managed to get a short sword from one of the bodies. It was heavier and not as well balanced as the one on her right. She tested both blades instantly in an orcs neck and the head previously attached to it rolled of swiftly. Yet no matter how many were killed others occupied their place, the Fellowship was outnumbered.

Strangely, her senses were quite aware of the others positions in the battlefield, even the half-lings had joined the fight but little could they do. She decided to go to them as they seemed to be in the most peril. For a moment she felt as if the number of assailants had diminished yet it was a fleet moment as a shadow covered her frame. Leanna looked up. Wat she saw was a cave troll, smashing his way through the remnants of the doorway, a huge mace in one hand. The chains, hanging from his wrists to a pair of orcs.

"Bloody hell" she hissed with clear hatred and disgust.

Order of the day, bring it down to its knees, or so she intended. Sam was too close, and the second an arrow landed on the troll´s shoulder it turned towards the hobbit.

"Sam! Move out!" she screamed.

But the hobbit was motionless, paralyzed by fear.

She ran towards the half-ling, pushing him away the second the troll raised his foot in the air, ready to step on her and crush her like a bug. Then the troll fell back- Aragon and Boromir were pulling on its chains. The troll twisted its arm and sent Boromir flying across the room.

"Boromir!"

Leanna managed to get Sam further away and looked at the man, he wasn´t moving.

"Stay in the back of the room now! All of you!" she ordered to the half-lings and rushed towards Boromir.

An orc stood above him, ready to strike _You are dead_. She thought, gaze fixed in the monster who seemed paralyzed. It turned to her as if sensing the killing intent yet it was useless, both her blades went though it´s throat, to the back of it's head. She withdrew her weapons and turned around to find herself being stared by Boromir with a mixture of disbelief and gratitude. Leanna gave him a little smirk in response.

What followed was a frenzy of blood, more and more orcs were coming in waves, Leanna saw herself restricted from moving across the place as she had to prioritize defending herself, moreover she was quite aware that her stamina would not last forever.

A screech from the Ring got her attention, was barely a second, yet it was enough for one of the creatures to land a cut on her left arm. Anger ran feral through her mind, and she fought back almost in a trance.

The troll whipped its chains at the elf now. It swung its chains above Legolas's head, but he dodged the blow successfully, and the chain wrapped itself around a pillar behind him. He used it to climb the troll, and as he stood on its shoulder, he managed to shoot the troll in the back of its head. He then jumped off before the beast stumbled. But it did not fall.

Leanna felt strength leaving her left arm, most likely due to blood loss from the wound, even so, stopping there meant death. So, the woman ignored the increasing pain and assessed the situation while still defending herself. The troll had turned on Frodo, and Aragorn was trying to save him.

Leanna finally freed herself from her enemies and forced her aching legs to move towards them.

The troll hit Aragorn, and throw him across the room before anyone could do something about it. She kept moving towards Frodo, knowing that she wouldn´t make it in time.

"Frodo!" The beast had stabbed him in the chest.

Leanna rushed to the troll, as did Legolas, she cut the tendons on its ankles and the creature went down as Legolas had given it the final blow. They stood next to the body as the orcs fled the room. They were all clear now, not one of the wretched creatures alive to see. She bit her lip holding back tears, and went immediately to Frodo.

''Oh no!'' Aragorn cried in despair. He rolled Frodo's body over, but Frodo groaned, gasping for breath.

Relief cursed through her body, the exhaustion from the battle seemed to finally take a toll on her and she fell to her knees.

''He's alive!'' Sam exclaimed with happiness.

''I'm alright, I'm not hurt,'' Frodo uttered as he propped himself up.

''You should be dead!'' exclaimed Aragorn. ''That spear would have skewered a wild boar!''

''I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye,'' said Gandalf.

Frodo reached for his shirt, and pulling it open he revealed his Mithril shirt he was wearing below. It glimmered beautifully.

Leanna sat on the floor, swords laying at her sides, finally being aware of the warm blood coming from her wound, it was worse than she had thought at first but what really startled her were the silver light markings now covering her forearms and hands. In an instant Legolas kneeled at her side, swiftly wrapping the wound with a clean cloth, paying little mind to the silvery halo.

''Mithril!'' exclaimed Gimli. ''You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!''

Legolas eyes were fixed on hers, filled with worry and something quite similar to pride, she was left breathless. And the noise started again, from every direction, more Orcs were on the way. Leanna grabbed the elvish sword on her right hand and got to her feet in a quick motion, her left arm was starting to feel quite numb at the moment.

''To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!'' Gandalf ordered.

And so, they ran.

* * *

They ran, out the chamber and into the lower halls of the underground fortress, all the time being closely followed by Orcs. Leanna felt her lungs, and legs, and muscles, all of her body scream in pain and exhaustion but they could not stop for they were running for their lives. Even so, when they reached a huge hall of pillars, the goblin creatures started to appear from everywhere like swam, crawling to them, surrounding them completely. Leanna heard Gimli yell in anger and despair, but the fair was almost tangible around them.

"Bloody hell" she cursed between teeth.

And then, a fiery light appeared at the end of the hall and a thunderous rumble was felt. The orcs suddenly seemed terrified and ran away in frantic escape. The marks on her skin were then almost burning and glowed more intensely. One thing was clear to the woman, whatever in hell had scared off the Orcs… _Morrigan guards us,I don´t even want to think about it_. And just as she thought about it something else came into her mind _this place, there´s something in it, old and tainted._

Leanna looked at Gandalf, he seemed scared, shaken, disturbed, hesitant to open his mouth. She hissed in pain when the pain on her skin increased, and a voice whispered inside her mind.

_This is his test, young one, not yours. He must face his kin._

"A Balrog" the wizard said "A demon of the ancient world"

The creature growled, still crawling around the corner of the vast hall, a part of her, an obviously irrational one wanted to fight the beast, Gandalf seemed to read her mind for he quickly ordered:

"This foe is beyond any of you… Run!"

So they did, as fast as they could, down, and down. They tripped and leaped, frantic for an escape route. Down led them a flight of stairs, and then a missing segment, one she did not saw and for a second Leanna felt herself fall to a very unpleasant death had it not being for Legolas pulling her back in the nick of time.

''Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!'' Gandalf said between Balrog's roars in the back. ''Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!''

The stairs were narrow and had no handrail making a fall to the fiery abyss down there almost certain. A few steps ahead were another gap in the stairs. Legolas was the first to jump, leaving in utter shame to every Olympic athlete Leanna had ever seen. Gandalf was next, and had no problem to save the distance. Then was her turn, and at the moment she was about to jump felt a stinging pain in her neck where an arrow had thankfully just barely grazed. More whistled in the air around her, striking the stairs which they stood on. Legolas shot back immediately. Leanna didn´t look back to check if he had hit something. She took only a moment to look at him as he motioned for her to jump and held out his hands. _Don´t think._

She jumped, and closed her eyes midair, daring to open them only when she felt the elf´s arms wrapped around her, so she wouldn´t fall back. They stepped back to make room for the others, Legolas quickly inspected the scratch on her neck and then the blood soaked vendanges on her forearm, blood was dripping down her hand to the stone floor and at the sight of this his face covered with worry. Her mind was starting to get groggy and her vision to blur she had to held his arm for balance.

Boromir took Merry and Pippin in his arms and jumped; and as he did, the stairs on which he was standing tumbled off. Now there was an even bigger gap for Aragorn, Gimli, Sam and Frodo to jump across. The newcomers went to the woman, now as pale and cold as snow, the man said something to her yet Leanna didn´t really understood a word only felt when the elf handed her over to the halflings.

Legolas had re-assumed shooting back at the ledge, the whistles of arrows around them didn´t stopped even with the Balrog behind their necks. Aragorn threw Sam across, and Boromir caught him. Just as he was about to pick up Gimli, he protested.

''Nobody tosses a dwarf!''

''Gimli!''

''Yaaahhh!'' the stubborn dwarf cried out before he leaped towards. He almost fell into the chasm, Legolas acted quickly - he caught Gimli by his long beard and pulled him up. ''Not the beard!'' he cried out.

The Balrog was approaching, and as he did more stairs tumbled off making the gap even wider. Stone structures around the mine started collapsing. A huge rock fell from the ceiling and smashed through the stairs behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another gap behind them. The stairs they stood on began to wobble back and forth. Aragorn and Frodo shifted their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming them onto the stairs where the others were. Legolas and Gandalf opened their arms wide before Aragorn and Frodo made their leaps, safely getting them to other side.

Legolas held Leanna´s hand, and they re-assumed the run. The world seemed to be falling around them as the stone structures were collapsing one after another. The bridge was finally near.

''Over the bridge! Fly!'' were Gandalf's words once more but he did not follow as they fled. He stayed behind and stood still; not running away, not hiding, simply standing and facing the danger. Leanna turned back, her breaths heavy, she looked for the wizard´s figure but something else astonished her. A wall of fire appeared before him. Their bodies froze in fear where they stood, and then they were all facing back, looking at Gandalf. A great form of black shadow loomed through the flames. Its eyes were of white fire, and it had great ash-black horns curling around its bull-like head. It was a sight straight from hell itself. The demon opened its maw, with rippling heat pouring out with a rumble.

She did not know what Gandalf was doing, but soon he turned around and made another run. They ran as fast as they could once more; Legolas´ hand not letting go hers even for a second do not look back she could feel his claim through their touch keep running I will not let go. They could hear its footsteps, and the fire burning not far behind. It was hot, the air felt scorching against her skin. The bridge soon came into sight. It was a narrow bridge of stone, and it appeared in the fiery light as the path to salvation. They quickly crossed it and kept moving. Yet Gandalf had stopped mid-way across the bridge and faced the demon once more.

He is going to face it she realized with horror.

''Gandalf!'' the hobbits called, but the wizard did not turn to them. Instead he shouted

''You cannot pass!'' and did not move one bit as he faced the creature. ''I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor,'' he said, ''The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!''

The Balrog finally made his strike on Gandalf, but the wizard successfully parried the blow with his blade, shattering Balrog's fiery sword. Still the Balrog managed to shatter whatever magic he was doing to guard himself - the wizard now stood unprotected, unshielded. Her hand tightened in the elf´s grip. It was a matter of life or death now, they all knew it.

If only she could do something This is his test, young one, not yours, he must face his kin. The strange voice said in her head.

''Go back to the Shadow!'' Gandalf ordered the beast. But the Balrog stepped onto the bridge fearlessly. It now had a fiery whip in its hand.

And it was flaming. Gandalf raised his sword and his staff into the air and shouted at the demon once more: ''YOU SHALL NOT PASS!''

He drove his staff into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. Flaring its nostrils, the Balrog stepped forward onto the bridge yet again. The bridge collapsed from under it and broke right before Gandalf's staff. The demon plunged backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip.

Gandalf leaned on his staff as he watched the Balrog fall, completely exhausted. Something was wrong, something felt wrong the marks on her skin were still hurting fiery as if saying the danger hadn´t ended. Gandalf turned to follow them.

"Gandalf!" she shouted in horror but it was too late.

The flaming whip lashed up from the depths of the abyss, it wrapped itself around the wizard's ankle, and pulled him over the edge. He clung onto the bridge but struggled to keep his grip.

''Fly, you fools!'' he said before he let go. He had let go. And he had fallen.

The light of the Balrog glimmered far below. The hobbits screamed.

''We have to move,'' Legolas said as he pulled her to follow up the stairs.

She walked, but couldn´t see any more than shadows and flashes, her senses were dolled, he was her only guide. The halflings were crying, or so it seemed to her. Eventually the temperature dropped, and now felt icy against her skin, her whole body trembled because of cold. They had probably made it out. She tried to say something, she was certain she did, but all of the sudden there was only darkness.

* * *

_**Author note: Hi. Thank you for reading to this point. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And also to all of you who have followed and put Through fire and darkness in your favorites list, thank you so much it really encourages me to know that you are reading. 'Till next time bye bye**_


	7. Of feelings and the monster within

"Cold" Legolas heard the woman whisper and turned to her barely catching her before she fell to the floor.

"Leanna!" the alarm in his voice made Aragorn turn to him, noticing the unconscious figure in the elf's arms.

The bandages on her arm were almost completely soaked in blood, and so was her hand, her breathing was hurried and shallow. The ranger measured her pulse for a moment and his face paled. Both friends shared a worried look, Legolas carefully settled her on the grass, carefully taking care of her clothes just enough to put his suspicions at ease.

_What is it? _Aragorn asked using Sindarin so the whispered exchange would remain private.

_I believe her wounds are more severe than they appear._

He carefully lifted a side of her blouse, just to see the lower ribs, there, a purplish bruise covered a large part of her side, darker over the ribs. Aragorn quickly kneeled beside his friend and inspected the damage.

_How was she even able to move in this condition?_ The ranger muttered with an angry hiss.

The half-lings were crushed, the devastation and sadness were clear in their demeanor as they were more attached to Gandalf than the rest.

"Lady Leanna?" Sam's voice was filled with concern made the other halflings react.

In an instant they were all surrounding her, Gimli cursed a few words barely understandable because of anger. Aragorn and Legolas acted quickly, there was little to nothing they could do with the internal wounds at the moment, but they had to stop the bleeding on her arm.

* * *

"Anna, kiddo, wake up"

She knew that voice, she knew it very well, her eyes snapped open immediately allowing her to meet a nostalgic view. That was the kitchen, the same one where she had had her meals since the moment she was able to sit for herself. The pale yellow in the walls, the wooden shelves, the very old fashioned and comforting style of the space, there was no mistake.

"Dad" she muttered surprising herself at the sound, it was childish like. Leanna looked down, her hands were smaller than she remembered. Where were the others? Had it all been a dream?

No, this must be the dream

Warm light was filling the space through the glass windows, this had to be a memory, in front of her, over the kitchen isle was one of her drawings and a cup filled with color pencils. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked at the side, her father's eyes met hers, a caring smile on his lips, she was almost certain of it yet she couldnt properly see his features.

"Hey sleepy head" he said "you almost fell face first in your breakfast"

"I…"

The scenery changed. She was resting with her head on her mother's lap. It was late afternoon, and the porch light was turned on even though the sun hadn't set quite yet. Her mother was humming a tune while caressing her hair.

And then someone yanked her hair, she fell to the ground, bruising her arm and hip, her eyes were filled with tears, the room was small, humid, the stone floor was cold to the touch.

"You haven't learned yet" that cold voice reprimanded her "but you will" the tone somewhat softened as the monster crouched beside her, holding the small face between his pale hands, she was disgusted by the contact. He brought their faces closer, thin eyebrows, small black eyes, straight aquiline nose, thin lips, all in a triangular face shape and a skin so pale that seemed almost ill, so close they were then that she could feel his breath on her skin "this is all for you, you know that, my sweet little hummingbird. You can be oh so perfect, so much more than you have been"

Tears of impotence fell down her face, he cleansed them with his thumbs.

"I have to punish you now, its for your own good, you know that"

He threw her back to the floor, went away and slammed a door behind him.

Iron, it smelled like iron, it was the stench of blood, it was at her feet, she slipped and fell face first, it was sticky and gooey, it was their blood, their eyes looked at her, empty, withered.

"So, you are awake, good, we can go away now, they wont ever get us apart again, hummingbird"

The child was left in that dark room, she had her own cage, there was another person, no, not a person, a prey. The monster had gotten himself a prey and had it tied down laying on the floor, a few steps away from the girl's cage.

The prey moved. So it was still alive it seemed. The hummingbird got a bit closer to the edge and sat there, waiting for the ginger haired young female to come to senses. It could seem, strange, inhumane even, but she had alienated herself from any form of empathy for the preys, it stopped somewhere after the fifth as she realized that it was making her unable to think clearly. Little hummingbird had a goal in mind, she had her very own prey to take down and needed every ounce of strength, every drop of cold blood to do so.

The ginger woke up, her body wiggled as she tried to move but was futile, he had tied her hands behind her back, and covered her mouth with a cloth. The monster only ever retired the mouth fold when he was going to kill them. The prey was finally able to roll and ended on her side, facing the child with surprise and dread, and then there was anger, yes, the child thought to herself, that was anger on the emerald eyes.

"That's strange, you don't really seem his type at all" the child said in a neutral tone, well aware that the woman would not be able to answer her "sorry, that thing used chains to tie you down there's no way to cut it" it was an honest apology, even if it didnt sound like it.

"I could try and remove that thing from your mouth if you come closer, so we can talk a little" she offered.

The young woman somehow nodded and after a few minutes of struggle managed to get close enough for Hummingbird to reach, once the gauge was off, the woman tried to speak but her throat was dry and the sound was definitely not decipherable.

"It left me no water so I can't help with that either"

"What's your name" the woman asked, far calmer than expected.

"Anna, it calls me Hummingbird, but I was Anna before" the child answered, there was no glow in her eyes, but her face and clothes were clean, the same as her hair "Yours?"

"I'm Leah" the woman answered with a spark of recognition.

"Do you know me?" the child asked tilting her head

"Something like that, listen Anna, Im a Detective…"

"So that's why he caught you"

"Anna? Everything is going to be alright ok?"

"It'll kill you in a couple of hours, it will end quickly if I say you are boring. That thing takes it's time with the ones I like" the child hugged herself unconsciously "Don't worry I've gotten better at lying to it, and I don't think it watches when it leaves me here"

* * *

Aragorn led the way from the Misty Mountains and towards the woods of the Elves. The Fellowship followed quietly, Legolas stole a glance behind him, a few steps away Boromir carried the unconscious woman on his back, she was still far too pale and the elf couldnt help but feel his chest tighten. He had wanted to carry her himself, it was not a problem considering his physique yet the man had insisted, and Aragorn agreed on taking turns until they were able to reach a place for rest.

Legolas didnt sleep at all that night, not even the light slumber of his kind was able to reach him as he watched over her. There was no color returning to her face, no temperature to her body, her breathing was so shallow that more than once he thought it had stopped; and that simple idea terrified him more than the Balrog itself.

She was there, over an improvised bed made of capes and blankets as they tried to keep her as warm as possible. While the rest was asleep, he went to her and for a large moment stared at her features, remembering the bandages. The wound on her arm was a jagged and quite deep line from the wrist to almost the elbow. How had she been able to still fight back that many orcs in such state he didn't know. But he thanked the Valar for helping her.

"You never cease to amaze me, my lady"

He muttered, his hand itching for the touch of her skin. How was it possible? He did not know the answer, he was only certain of being compelled to her, for her. He put his palm on her forehead, she was colder, even colder than expected and his heart ached at the notion. Leanna was a mystery, a beautiful mystery as no other. She was brave, creative, caring and fierce, and young.

_So terribly young yet you have met so much pain and suffering_, he thought

Legolas could still feel her crying in his arms like a lost child, could still remember clearly what she told them. He knew there was more to that story, it was written in the way her eyes darkened sometimes when she allowed herself to ponder about it because she thought no one was watching.

But I always am, my sight is drawn to you, to every small expression.

He was not supposed to feel that way, he shouldn't be able to feel so much for her as he did, yet…

It had to be something different, it was consuming and liberating at the same time, her pain was a torture to him and her laughter was a blessing. His eyes darted to her face once more, they had to reach Lothlórien in time, if graver harm were to come to her, he was uncertain at what would become of him.

**_Ok I HATE THAT GUY I know I'm the one writing about him or imagining him in the first place but trust me, I HATE him to the core. I plan on including a few more flashbacks here and there... But I'll like to know what you think about it._****_Anyway here's another chapter, thanks for reading :) _**


	8. A Little Note

**So hi, I hope everyone is OK. This is a little note just to say that I'll be doing some revisions on the story so far mostly because I was re reading it and found more mistakes than I'll like to admit, sorry for that. So any questions, comments, critics (of the constructive kind mind you) will be happily received either on story or through PM. Thanks for reading and stay safe.**


	9. Memories

Lothlorien

By the time they had reached known land, relief coursed through Aragorn as he and Legolas went ahead and saw the forest lying ahead of them. For a moment, Legolass eyes flew to the woman that was once more being carried on Boromirs back, knowing how much she would love to see this. Her eyes were bright and full of life whenever she saw the lands they had traveled through and then, whenever they made a stop, she would bring out one of her books and start drawing what she could remember.

"She will overcome this, my friend" Aragorns words were full of certainty.

"She is barely breathing at all and I can feel a sort of magic leaving her, the sensation strengthens the further we go. And there is something else…"

He knew the marks were still spreading over her skin like vines.

"I cannot remember seeing you so distressed before"

Legolas didnt answer, he knew Aragorns words were true. Ever since the moment he saw the woman laying on the forest ground he felt compelled to guard her. She was a stranger to this land, involved in a conflict she was not part of to begin with, he had seen so much in her eyes and the thought of never doing it again pained his heart.

* * *

It was near nightfall when they reached the inner woods, Leanna was now on Legolass back, his thoughts divided in between the path and the slow breaths of the woman, if only she wasnt so terribly cold one could say she was only asleep. They needed help and he was more than aware of it.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell... and are never seen again!"

Legolas ignored him, leave it to a dwarf to insult the Lady Galadriel before even seeing her.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox! Oh."

Legolas instinctively tensed up, there was barely a sound announcing the arrival of the Lothlorien elves, surrounding them completely, the fact that one of the many arrows was pointing directly to the unconscious Leanna angered him.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark" Haldir said, his eyes diverted to Legolas, more precisely to the woman he was carrying on his back.

There was a storm in the elven princes eyes and Haldir could see it, he did not seem willing to let go of the girl. His eyes widened slightly when he felt magic coming from her. Haldir signaled two of his companions to go for the woman, but the Fellowship immediately tensed up, he then ordered the rest of the warriors to lower their weapons.

"This way" was all he said as his party led the Fellowship deeper into the woods.

* * *

As they reached a deeper place, Haldir once more turned to the Fellowship. The only elf in the small group had finally left the woman at the care of one of the men, the one Haldir didn't recognize. Both Legolas and Aragorn stood forward.

"_Welcome Legolas, son ofThraundil_l"

"_Our Fellowship is indebted to you Haldir of Lorien" said_ Legolas.

"_Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us" _

Aragorn gave a nod and a polite reply.

"_Our friend's life perils, her condition fastly worsens, we are in need of your help_" Legolas added, the prince had control over his voice but Haldir could notice the fear for his companion's life on Legolas's eyes.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli grumbled"Speak words we can also understand!"

''We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days,'' Haldir declared with clear disgust.

"And you know what this dwarf says to that!"

The insult was so rude that Aragorn stopped him

"That was not so courteous" he hissed at the dwarf.

"You bring great evil with you" Haldir said the dark magic that the Hobbit was carrying should never be allowed to step into Lorien "You can go no further"

Anger was clear on Legolas's eyes for an instant before Aragorn intervened.

"Let me" he said to his friend and Haldir agreed to pursue their talk longer far enough from the Fellowship.

* * *

Boromir refused to let the woman who had fought by his side laying on the floor, so he settled her against his body like a child and took a seat close to Frodo. The young half-ling seemed upset, Boromir knew that look, and also the pained one the small one directed to the unconscious woman. Guilt. The elven princes attention was divided between the unconscious woman and the conversation between Aragorn and Haldir. Frodo saw him, and the rest of his companions, the tired and worried expressions in his eyes.

"Gandalfs death was not in vain, he will not give them false hopes anymore" Boromir lowered his sight to Leanna, and so did Frodo until the man spoke again "Yours is a heavy burden, Frodo, dont carry it to your death"

* * *

It wasn't particularly cold, neither warm, there was no powerful relief, no sensation of freedom, no bright sun rays piercing through her fears. No. There was only numbness as she stood there, a bloodied knife on her right hand, a phone on her left, grass and dying leaves on the floor beneath her naked feet, the stench of death glued to her, almost imbedded to her bones. And far away, sirens overlapping with the forest's sounds.

* * *

"It's okay now, child, drop it"

A male's voice, but the man had Leah's eyes and hair color.

"Are you her father?" the Hummingbird asked.

"Yeah" such a deep sadness, such lost in his voice. He knew.

"I'll tell you where she is, where they all are" she dropped the knife and the phone on the floor.

"Anna you are safe now"

She showed a crooked smile, a bitter one, her eyes still empty.

"I'll never be safe, that thing" she signaled to her head "it's right in here"

* * *

The adults were talking, just outside the door of the consult, six months after going back to the world of the living and she still felt numb.

"Is there no change?"

"It's hard to assess the grade of trauma, she's too smart and knows which answers to give. Her emotions... Anna has suppressed them completely as a defense mechanism"

"Has she got back to drawing?"

"Drawing?"

"I've spoken with some of her friends, she used to draw almost every day"

* * *

...

"I am no longer Anna, she died with her parents. Your daughter died because of me, because she got too close and It found out, I'm not Its Hummingbird anymore; yet... What am I?"

Inside her memories, Leanna could see the child version of herself, that was the day "Leanna" was born, the day she decided to pick up the fragments of Anna and live for Leah, the young woman who died trying to save her.

"My life isnt my own"

Maybe it wasnt healthy… So what?

"What are you looking for, child?" A soft female voice resounded inside the memories.

"Nothing, everything, this are all my memories, but…"

She turned around, and many more images surged one after the other, different times, different people, maybe different worlds were showing themselves in a kaleidoscope of sounds and colors.

"Im just a fragment, arent I? Something happened when I travelled here"

"Is that what you believe?"

"Im not certain. But I cant wake up yet, I have to calm down first"

* * *

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Leanna if you can hear me, you must open your eyes" the elven prince's voice was almost a prayer "Two days have passed since we arrived at Lady Galadriel's dominion, and yet..."

And yet she was still deep asleep, laying between the gigantic roots of one of the ancient trees, small white flowers faintly glowing in the night has grown around her, almost caressing her arms. The young woman was now wearing a white dress, her long hair drawing waves around her face and shoulders, that strange silver mist was drawing a soft halo over her resting form. There were no more wounds on her skin, but she was still pale, and unconscious.

"_Legolas, you need rest, dear friend_" Aragorns voice was careful.

The elves had settled her in a slightly secluded place inside the ancient city, only Legolas, Aragorn, and Lady Galadriel had been there since the day of the Fellowships arrival.

_"I can not rest, Aragorn, I find no calm even if I try"_

"_She needs only time, her body has healed and her mind is strong_" the rangers words were true even though he was also concerned for his friend, there was something in Leanna, more than once he had noticed the subtle changes, in her eyes or demeanor, maybe the most evident case was her fighting skills. Too polished to be only instinctive, but even though her body had been strengthened during their travels, it seemed still a bit clumsy at times.

All suddenly the light around her body receded, and with a long deep breath her eyes opened.

"Legolas" she smiled gently, relief invaded the princes mind and heart, leaving him unable to answer, has he not been already seated by her side he felt his knees would have bend "Aragorn" Leannas eyes turned to the ranger "How long have I been…?"

"Too long" Legolas spoke suddenly "far too long".

"Im sorry" the womans cheeks turned red because of his tone, and eyes, that longing in his eyes was heart wrecking.

Legolas stood back on his feet and offered her a hand. Leanna stared at him, her blush increasing under his soft gaze and beautiful smile, no longer using the traveling clothe but others, white and elegant, his posture, even slightly inclined towards her still emitted that royal aura. She finally took his hand with a soft smile of her own.

Aragorn watched them, a knowing look in his eyes, and an amused expression on his face, those two might not be entirely conscious yet but their lives were deeply intertwined, just the way they would only regard each other in their eyes was more than enough proof.

**_Hi. I know it's been too long since the last update and I'm sorry for that. Inspiration-chan has been on an extended vacation. So... It's a short one but the next one is already half written and hopefully will be uploaded soon. Thank you for reading :)_**


End file.
